A method is known in which, for example, the decarbonization of the basic body is performed in a batch furnace, which is heated over an extend period of time to a temperature suitable for decarbonization. Then the basic body, cooled to room temperature, is removed from the batch furnace and, together with other already decarbonized basic bodies, placed onto a conveyer belt and fed into a sintering furnace configured for conveyor belts. The use of a continuous process is feasible here, because the sintering is not as time-consuming as the decarbonization.
A disadvantage of the known method is that it is unsuitable for the production of multi-layer substrates made of various ceramic materials having different relative permittivities and generally different coefficients of thermal expansion, in which layers with feedthroughs are provided. It was discovered that during the production of such multi-layer substrates, cracks often occur between the feedthroughs, which are normally made of a metalliferous paste, and the ceramic layer forming the surrounding environment of the feedthrough.